


it's good to be back

by nsrocds



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nsrocds/pseuds/nsrocds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi really hates HYDRA. Hates, present tense. And even though SHIELD hasn’t always been perfect, she likes them much better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's good to be back

Bobbi had really, really, really hated working for HYDRA. She didn’t like pretending to be an evil Nazi mind-wiped hardass. She wasn’t really any of those things, and it absolutely _sucked_.

Not to mention, HYDRA agents were absolute assholes (acting like an asshole was kind of fun, though).

But being back at SHIELD? That was good. She had missed being not a Nazi. She had missed being able to be a bit more herself. She had missed not being constantly on edge that her cover was two seconds from being blown.

But most of all she had missed Melinda.

Seeing her again in the hallway was probably going to rank in the top ten moments of her life. She wanted to rush to Melinda, wrap her up in a gigantic hug, and kiss her senseless. But Melinda wasn’t a fan of PDA, and Bobbi didn’t think that she would appreciate that kind of thing in front of Coulson and Jemma.

So she settled for a wink, trying to convey a year’s worth of unsaid affection, and Melinda’s nod indicated she understood what Bobbi was saying.

Her interaction with Lance was unsavory, to say the least. Lance was a relic from a different time, and, even knowing he would be there, she was still left with a bad taste in her mouth. She felt no lost love there. She could see from the corner of her eye that Melinda was trying to not laugh. She’d pay for that.

It was way too long before she had Melinda alone. There had been a basic rundown of the base, how things worked, and a load of other shit that Bobbi couldn’t have cared less about. Then there was socializing, catching up with Mack and Tripp and Coulson. That was more enjoyable, if hard to focus on. Melinda just kind of hung out in the corner and watched, not contributing much, but starting intently at Bobbi. Sometimes Bobbi glanced at her and caught her eye. Melinda’s mouth just quirked up a bit at the sides, and Bobbi looked away quickly before she could be caught staring.

It was well past one before everyone trickled out, leaving them alone. Finally, finally, Bobbi was able to stand up and go to Melinda. She walked quickly across the small room, and embraced the much smaller woman.

Melinda didn’t hesitate even a second before grabbing Bobbi back and holding her tightly. Bobbi had forgotten how perfectly Melinda fit, with her head just reaching Bobbi’s chin. “I’ve missed you,” she whispered into her hair.

Melinda smiled gently. “I missed you too. I didn’t like what Coulson made you do. It wasn’t good for you.”

“’M fine.” Bobbi insisted but she could feel herself start to shake.

“You’re not fine,” Melinda said decisively. “You need sleep and you need to get away from all that shit you had to do.”

Bobbi untangled herself from Melinda. She tried to speak, but she couldn’t make it past the first syllable, her voice was trembling too badly. The full weight of what had happened was coming down on her, and it was coming down hard. She felt like she was being crushed.

Melinda took her hand, stilling some of the shaking. “Let me take care of you.”

This time, Bobbi didn’t even put up the pretense of being able to talk, just nodded mutely and let Melinda lead her down several hallways. From what she was seeing, she would think the base was deserted.

They reached a door, which Melinda opened and pulled Bobbi through. It was much nicer than Bobbi had been expecting, if bare and kind of small. There was a bed, a door leading to a bathroom, and a desk and dresser.

“Take off your clothes.” Bobbi was shocked out of her stunned state, but the words didn’t immediately register.

Melinda repeated. “I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to. But I would advise taking off your clothes.”

This time, the words made sense. She was still shaking, but her hands were calm enough to follow those basic instructions. She had no idea where Melinda was going, but she trusted her.

She got her clothes off, fumbling, but left her bra and panties on. Melinda had also mostly stripped. She didn’t even have the energy to ask what was going on, she just stared at Melinda, waiting for instructions.

“Bed,” was all Melinda said, jerking her head. Bobbi walked slowly, peeling back the covers and climbing in. Melinda was only seconds behind her.

Because of her height, Bobbi usually did the holding in most situations. There weren’t really many women taller than her that she knew, and she had never actually _dated_ one. But Melinda wrapped her arms tightly around Bobbi’s waist, holding her tightly and resting her chin on Bobbi’s shoulder.

“You’re here now, you’re with me, nothing can hurt you here,” Melinda whispered, and that’s when Bobbi finally broke.

She started shaking even harder than before, and she knew there were tears streaking down her face. Her entire body was trembling with the force of everything that had happened over the course of the past year, after everything she had been through and everything she had been forced to do.

Melinda didn’t tell her to calm down, didn’t tell her that she was going to be fine. They both knew that was a lie. Bobbi was hurting, damaged, and Melinda couldn’t fix her all at once.

It was probably an hour before she was calm enough to stop shaking. “God, I’m so sorry. I swear I’m not usually this bad.”

That got a laugh. “Bobbi. You’ve spent, what was it, ten months, going through hell. You have every right to be a little shaken up.”

“It was a year. It’s been a year since I’ve seen you. That’s too long.”

“Yeah, that is.”

Bobbi finally got enough control of herself to reach up and give Melinda a kiss. “You’re amazing, you know that? You’re really the best girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

Melinda smiled again. “Things will get better. You’ll see. No pain lasts forever, not as sharp as you feel it in the moment.”

“Thanks.” She took a deep, shaky breath. “I needed that.”

"I’m guessing HYDRA wasn’t exactly big on cuddling?" Bobbi nodded again. "Then this is also coming as a huge shock to your system. I’m touching you and not trying to kill you, which is something I’m guessing you didn’t get a lot of."

“Promise me something?” Bobbi mumbled into Melinda’s chest.

“Anything.”

“Please don’t let me go another year without being able to see you.”

Melinda kissed Bobbi’s forehead, lightly, and said, “Of course. I promise. I’ll be here for you.”

They both knew that promise couldn’t be kept forever, but Bobbi didn’t care. That was exactly what she needed to hear. She could almost feel herself drifting off to sleep. She felt safe with Melinda, safe enough to fall asleep in her arms without a second thought.

“Thanks,” she mumbled quietly, before slipping into the welcome oblivion of sleep.

-

The next morning, Bobbi awoke slowly, not really wanting to wake up. Waking up would mean that she’d have to actually _do_ things. She much preferred staying here with Melinda.

She sleepily opened her eyes and looked up (looked up? that was weird) at the other woman. Melinda was already awake, staring back down at her. “Hey.”

“Hey. We should probably get up. Coulson’s going to go through an official debrief with you.”

Bobbi grimaced, but knew Melinda was right. “Ugh. Responsibilities. Why can’t I just stay here forever?”

“Because the world doesn’t stop for us.”

That got an eye roll, but Bobbi didn’t dignify it with a real response. She kissed Melinda lightly, before pulling herself out of bed. “Know where I can get some new clothes? I don’t want to be wearing this HYDRA crap forever.”

“You’ve got your own room, just down the hall. Coulson assigned you to Room 19.”

“Oh, that’s rich. He thinks he’s really fucking funny, doesn’t he?”

Melinda smiled. “Go. You have work to do.”

Yes, it was good to be back.


End file.
